


King Daichi V

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shakespeare, also some emojis, and daichi and suga are the only two that are properly in the fic, iwaoi is only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga’s and Daichi’s English teacher is making everyone in their class read scenes from Shakespeare’s plays. In front of the class. When Suga and Daichi are assigned a romantic scene, Daichi is forced to face his true feelings about Suga. Will there be blushing? Definitely. Will Suga reciprocate Daichi’s feelings? Maybe. Will Oikawa ever learn to mind his own business? Probably not.<br/>(Rated T just to be safe. There's some kissing, but nothing too intense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King Daichi V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I’m super excited about it ^.^ I’ve had this account for ages, but this is the first fic I’ve finished since I got it. I hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment or contact me on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with any feedback or constructive criticism~  
> (Also, there's a fair amount of Shakespeare quoting, just to warn you)

“Hey Suga?” Daichi asked from the floor of Suga’s bedroom.

“Hm?” Suga replied without looking up from his math textbook.

“Are we the only two left for the English reading thing?” Daichi asked. “Because she told us what scene we’re going to do tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go through it once, just to familiarize ourselves with it,” he explained.

“Sure. Which one is it again?” Suga asked as he got up from his spot on the floor across from Daichi. “I think we have that big Shakespeare book downstairs, I can get it if you want.”

“I think she said it was from Henry V,” Daichi replied. “It was pretty close to the end, Act 5 I think.” Daichi then reached over toward his book bag “I wrote it down somewhere, hang on. Yep, Henry V, Act 5 Scene 2.” Daichi looked up to see that Suga was already gone. ‘Guess I’ll at least sit on the bed instead of this hard floor,’ Daichi thought.

Just when Daichi was settled on the bed, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Kuroo had texted him. ‘Great,’ he thought as he unlocked his phone, ‘he’s in the group chat.'

 

[6:48] Kuroo: so daichi how’s date nite? ;)

[6:48] Daichi: you do know that you can text me outside of the group chat, right? and it’s not a date, chill out

[6:49] Bokuto: AWWW! daichi’s on a date! are they cute??? ･:*+.\\(( °∀° ))/.:+

[6:49] Daichi: Suga and I are studying together like we do every single day. Please leave me alone. Unlike some people, I am trying to get an education.

[6:49] Oikawa: Oh no, Daichi’s pulling out the capitalization! He means business, boys~ :-P

[6:50] Oikawa: Although, to be fair, a study date does sound pretty cute ;-)

[6:50] Ushijima: I will study with you, Oikawa

[6:50] Oikawa: …………Anyway, Suga totally loves you. Like, a lot. It’s kinda ridiculous how oblivious you two are about the other’s feelings tbh

[6:51] Kuroo: isn’t it?

[6:51] Bokuto: for realzies suga is SOOOO into you it’s CRAZY ＼(´◓∀◔`)／

 

Just then, Daichi heard Suga calling from downstairs. He left the room and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. “What?” Daichi called.

Suga came to the bottom of the staircase and answered “I think mom or dad might have left the book in their room, so I’m gonna get it and then go to the bathroom and I’ll be right up!”

“Cool, thanks,” Daichi said before turning around and heading back to Suga’s room. Suga didn’t ever seem like he was particularly interested in Daichi, did he? They were friends, and had been for years, so of course he would be interested in him a little, but not like _that._ Right?

Daichi returned to a couple new messages in the team captain group chat.

 

[6:52] Oikawa: He always brings you up in conversation in some way or another

[6:52] Bokuto: that sounds adorable (*≧∀≦*)

[6:52] Oikawa: It is, but it gets old after a while…

[6:53] Kuroo: like u don’t bring up iwaizumi all the damn time

[6:53] Oikawa: But /we/ are actually /dating/, so it’s different (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

[6:54] Daichi: Wait, when do you and Suga even talk?

[6:54] Oikawa: We’re in the Pretty Setter Squad group chat together ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

[6:55] Bokuto: I KNEW IT WAS REAL \\\\\\\\\ೕ(`･୰･´)و/////

[6:55] Daichi: Okay but Suga and I are best friends so we mention each other because we hang out together a lot. That doesn’t make us in love with each other.

[6:55] Oikawa: No, like, every time we talk about who we like or think is cute or hot or w/e Suga ///always/// brings you up. 11/10 times.

[6:55] Daichi: I have to study. Have fun with your matchmaking fantasy, Oikawa.

 

With that, Daichi turned off his phone. He wouldn’t have the other captains bothering him while he was trying to study, and if he had to shut his phone down to get some peace from them, then that was what he had to do.

Just then, Suga entered the room with a thick book in his hands. “Sorry it took so long, somebody somehow left it behind the TV in the living room.” Before Daichi could ask, Suga said, “I have no idea how it got there, or why I even thought to look there, but we have it now,” and he smiled.

“That’s okay, the other captains were keeping me busy,” Daichi said simply.

“What were they pestering you about this time? Was Oikawa bringing up Iwaizumi again?” Suga asked with a chuckle. “We have a setters group chat, and that’s all he ever talks about.”

“Just Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto being Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto,” Daichi said vaguely. He didn’t want to talk about how the other captains had spent the last five or ten minutes talking about how cute of a couple they’d make (even if Daichi agreed with them a little). “How about that Shakespeare?”

“Oh, yeah,” Suga said as he sat on the bed next to Daichi. “We have one copy, so we have to share, but we’re not reading a whole lot, so it should be fine.”

“I found where I wrote down the assignment, it was Henry V, Act 5 Scene 2. I also wrote ‘Just Henry, Kate, and Alice,’ so we only do that part of the scene, I guess,” Daichi said.

Suga started flipping through the book, looking for the page. “Do you wanna be Henry? Because I think Katharine speaks French, and I think I might have better pronunciation than you. No offense.”

“Well, considering you studied French online and got through two whole semesters of it by yourself, I’m not offended,” Daichi said, smiling. While they were sitting on the bed, Suga searching for the scene and Daichi sitting there twiddling his thumbs, Daichi realized that his knee was touching Suga’s.

That shouldn’t bother him, why did he notice that? He and Suga studied together all the time, and when they watched movies they practically snuggled.

Okay, this train of thought was not helping him at all.

“Found it!” Suga said, pulling Daichi out of his thoughts and back to reality. “Page 564, bottom of the first column. You start, Your Majesty,” Suga added, laughing and lightening the mood.

Daichi took the book from Suga and found his starting point. He cleared his throat and began, “Fair Katharine, and most fair, will you vouchsafe to teach a soldier terms such as will enter at a lady’s ear and plead his love-suit to her gentle heart?” Daichi passed the book to Suga. “Alright, Katharine, your turn,” he said smiling.

“Ahem,” Suga said, smirking, and started off in a ridiculously high-pitched voice and a terrible French accent, “Your Majesty shall mock at me; I cannot speak your England.” As he gave the book back to Daichi, he added, “Alright, the girly voice is over, that’s already hurting my throat.”

“Okay, good,” Daichi said, “you’re not that good at impressions anyway.” Suga gently shoved him and laughed it off. “O fair Katharine,” he said, drawing Suga back into the scene, “if you will love me soundly with your French heart, I will be glad to hear you confess it brokenly with your English tongue. Do you like me, Kate?” Suga blushed a little at the question. ‘Well, that’d be Kate’s reaction, so he’s just really in character’ Daichi thought, trying to focus more on the scene and characterization than the adorable beauty mark on Suga’s cheek.

“Pardonnez moi, I cannot tell vat is ‘like me’,” Suga said, followed by a mumbled apology about his pronunciation.

“Hey, it sounded better than I could have done,” Daichi said. “Oh, I lost the spot, darn, hang on. Ah, okay. An angel is like you, Kate, and you are like an angel. Your silvery-blonde hair almost looks like a halo with your ceiling fan’s light behind your head like that.” Daichi said seriously, as if that were part of the script.

“It does not say that!” Suga said incredulously. “And don’t say dumb stuff like that, you’re making me blush.” Suga looked fake-grumpy, almost like Oikawa did when Iwaizumi was “mean” to him. ‘That imbecile is rubbing off on my boyfriend.’ Daichi thought. ‘Oh no, I just called Suga my boyfriend in my head! Did I say that out loud? Crap crap crap-.’

“Daichi, you okay?” Suga asked, snapping Daichi out of his train of thought.

“Yeah, sorry, zoned out,” he said with a little laugh, hoping Suga would brush it off and forget about it.

“Okay, there’s some French here,” Suga said, claiming the rest of Daichi’s attention. “It says ‘Que dit-il? Que je suis semblable à les anges?’ and then Alice says ‘Oui, vraiment, sauf votre grace, ainsi dit-il.’ I think the gist of it is, ‘What did he say? I’m like an angel?’ and then ‘Yeah, that’s what he said’.”

“I said so, dear Katharine, and I must not blush to affirm it,” Daichi said. Why was their English teacher making them read this anyway? Was she trying to embarrass them on purpose? Who made two students read stuff like this to each other in front of the class? Daichi didn’t mind reading it just with Suga (it gave him an excuse to flirt and embarrass him), but in front of the class?

“It looks like you’re blushing to me,” Suga said, giggling at Daichi. Suga was giggling at him! How was that fair at all, of course he would blush (even though Daichi was blushing _before_ Suga giggled, but that was beside the point). Suga read from the book, which at this point was just resting on Suga’s right thigh and Daichi’s left, “O bon Dieu! Les langues de hommes sont pleines de trumperies.”

“What says she, fair one? That the tongues of men are full of deceit?” Daichi read. ‘Well at least Henry and I are in the same boat,’ Daichi thought. ‘We both like a beautiful person but didn’t know how to effectively communicate with them, and we don’t speak French.’

“Oui, dat de tongues of de mans is be full of deceits; dat is de princess,” Suga said.

“The princess is the better Englishwoman.—I' faith, Kate, my wooing is fit for thy understanding. I am glad thou canst speak no better English, for if thou couldst, thou wouldst find me such a plain king that thou wouldst think I had sold my farm to buy my crown,” Daichi read. He had to slow down a bit for the “wouldst”s and “couldst”s, but he was keeping a pretty good pace for a first read-through. “I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say, ‘I love you.’ Then if you urge me farther than to say, ‘Do you, in faith?’ I wear out my suit. Give me your answer, i' faith, do; and so clap hands and a bargain. How say you, lady?” Daichi said. If Suga thought Daichi had been blushing badly before, what did he think now? Daichi’s face was probably as red as Nekoma’s jerseys by this point.

“Sauf votre honneur—that means ‘with all due respect’–me understand well,” Suga said.

“Marry, if you would put me to verses or to dance for your sake, Kate, why you undid me. For the one, I have neither words nor measure; and for the other, I have no strength in measure, yet a reasonable measure in strength,” Daichi said, getting more and more into character as he read. “If I could win a lady at leapfrog or by vaulting into my saddle with my armor on my back, under the correction of bragging be it spoken, I should quickly leap into a wife. Or if I might buffet for my love or bound my horse for her favors, I could lay on like a butcher and sit like a jackanapes, never off.” Daichi was holding the book now and was looking at Suga as much as he could while still reading the lines. “But, before God, Kate, I cannot look greenly nor gasp out my eloquence, nor I have no cunning in protestation, only downright oaths, which I never use till urged, nor never break for urging. If thou canst love a fellow of this temper, Kate, whose face is not worth sunburning, that never looks in his glass for love of anything he sees there, let thine eye be thy cook. I speak to thee plain soldier. If thou canst love me for this, take me. If not, to say to thee that I shall die is true, but for thy love, by the Lord, no. Yet I love thee too. And while thou liv’st, dear Kate, take a fellow of plain and uncoined constancy, for he perforce must do thee right because he hath not the gift to woo in other places. For these fellows of infinite tongue, that can rhyme themselves into ladies' favors, they do always reason themselves out again. What? A speaker is but a prater, a rhyme is but a ballad, a good leg will fall, a straight back will stoop, a black beard will turn white, a curled pate will grow bald, a fair face will wither, a full eye will wax hollow, but a good heart, Kate, is the sun and the moon, or rather the sun and not the moon, for it shines bright and never changes but keeps his course truly. If thou would have such a one, take me. And take me, take a soldier. Take a soldier, take a king. And what say’st thou then to my love? Speak, my fair, and fairly, I pray thee,” Daichi stated seriously, as if he were truly confessing to Suga instead of Henry confessing to Katharine.

“Is it possible dat I should love de enemy of France?” Suga asked seriously, just as in-character as Daichi had been.

Daichi responded “No, it is not possible you should love the enemy of France, Kate. But, in loving me, you should love the friend of France, for I love France so well that I will not part with a village of it. I will have it all mine. And, Kate, when France is mine and I am yours, then yours is France and you are mine.”

Suga was so lost in Daichi’s words that it took him a moment to realize it was his turn to speak. “I cannot tell vat is dat.”

“No, Kate? I will tell thee in French, which I am sure will hang upon my tongue like a new-married wife about her husband’s neck, hardly to be shook off. Je quand sur le possession de France, et quand vous avez le possession de moi—” Suga started laughing at Daichi’s poor French. “Let me see, what then? Saint Denis be my speed!—donc vôtre est France et vous êtes mienne. It is as easy for me, Kate, to conquer the kingdom as to speak so much more French. I shall never move thee in French, unless it be to laugh at me.”

“Sauf votre honneur, le français que vous parlez, il est meilleur que l'anglais lequel je parle,” Suga said without translating, but Daichi didn’t care at this point. He had officially accepted that he was head over heels for Suga, had finally admitted it to himself. Right there in Suga’s room, reading Shakespeare together.

‘Oikawa would die laughing if he found out this was how I realized how I felt about Suga,’ Daichi thought, staring at his best friend. Daichi then said aloud, “No, faith, is’t not, Kate, but thy speaking of my tongue, and I thine, most truly-falsely must needs be granted to be much at one. But, Kate, dost thou understand thus much English? Canst thou love me?”

“I cannot tell,” Suga answered.

“Can any of your neighbors tell, Kate? I’ll ask them. Come, I know thou lovest me; and at night, when you come into your closet, you’ll question this gentlewoman about me, and, I know, Kate, you will to her dispraise those parts in me that you love with your heart.” Daichi said. From the way Oikawa had talked about his interactions with Suga, he seemed to be the Alice to Suga’s Kate. “But, good Kate,” Daichi continued, “mock me mercifully, the rather, gentle princess, because I love thee cruelly. If ever thou beest mine, Kate, as I have a saving faith within me tells me thou shalt, I get thee with scambling, and thou must therefore needs prove a good soldier-breeder. Shall not thou and I, between Saint Denis and Saint George, compound a boy, half French, half English, that shall go to Constantinople and take the Turk by the beard? Shall we not? What say’st thou, my fair flower de luce?” Daichi said. He was a little embarrassed at how forward Henry was, but he read the part anyway.

“I do not know dat,” Suga said, looking away from Daichi and blushing even more than he had earlier. ‘At least Suga’s embarrassed too, I feel a little better,’ Daichi thought.

“No;” Daichi said, “’tis hereafter to know, but now to promise: do but now promise, Kate, you will endeavor for your French part of such a boy; and for my English moiety take the word of a king and bachelor. How answer you, la plus belle Katharine du monde, mon très cher et devin déesse?” Suga was clearly translating in his head, but Daichi didn’t mind that he couldn’t understand the French. He was sure Shakespeare had written something pretty, and judging from Suga’s smile, the old bard had delivered.

Suga replied, “Your majestee ave fausse French enough to deceive de most sage demoiselle dat is en France.”

“Now fie upon my false French. By mine honor, in true English, I love thee, Kate. By which honor I dare not swear thou lovest me, yet my blood begins to flatter me that thou dost, notwithstanding the poor and untempering effect of my visage. Now, beshrew my father’s ambition! He was thinking of civil wars when he got me; therefore was I created with a stubborn outside, with an aspect of iron, that when I come to woo ladies, I fright them,” Daichi said passionately. “But, in faith, Kate, the elder I wax, the better I shall appear. My comfort is that old age, that ill layer-up of beauty, can do no more spoil upon my face. Thou hast me, if thou hast me, at the worst, and thou shalt wear me, if thou wear me, better and better. And therefore tell me, most fair Katherine, will you have me?” Daichi and Suga were staring into each other’s eyes now, only glancing away to skim the text well enough that they could return to gazing at one another. “Put off your maiden blushes, avouch the thoughts of your heart with the looks of an empress, take me by the hand, and say ‘Harry of England, I am thine,’ which word thou shalt no sooner bless mine ear withal, but I will tell thee aloud ‘England is thine, Ireland is thine, France is thine, and Harry Plantagenet is thine,’ who, though I speak it before his face, if he be not fellow with the best king, thou shalt find the best king of good fellows. Come, your answer in broken music, for thy voice is music and thy English broken. Therefore, queen of all, Katherine, break thy mind to me in broken English. Wilt thou have me?” Daichi probably looked like the most desperate man on the face of the planet. He was playing Henry, who was begging Kate to have him, but he meant every word he said to Suga: he would give him everything if Suga wanted him.

“Dat is as it sall please de roi mon père?” Suga asked, although he didn’t seem too happy with that line. Maybe he wanted to reciprocate Daichi’s advances? Or at least wanted Kate to reciprocate Henry’s?

“Nay, it will please him well Kate,” Daichi insisted. “It shall please him, Kate.”

“Den it shall also content me,” Suga said, smiling a smile that was more than just content. Was Suga genuinely happy that Daichi had said those things to him? No, he was just pretending to be Kate who was happy that Henry had said all of those things.

But Suga also wasn’t terribly uncomfortable with the situation, because he hadn’t backed out before now, and there had been an awful lot of flirting up to this point.

Daichi looked back at the book for his next line. “Upon that I kiss your hand,” Daichi said, taking Suga’s (extremely readily-offered) hand and kissing it, “and call you my queen.”

Daichi looked up to see Suga staring at him, smiling and blushing.

Wait, did he just kiss Suga’s hand?

Did he just kiss Suga _period_?

Was Suga smiling because of it?

So did this mean Suga liked him?

Wait, did he just _kiss Suga’s hand_?

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Daichi said, pulling away from Suga. “I was so wrapped up in the moment and I just wasn’t even thinking and I didn’t mean to do that I am _so_ sorry Suga I-“

Suga took Daichi’s hands in his own, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Suga said. “Although, from the looks of my next few lines, I don’t think you actually ever kissed my hand. Well, you did, but Henry didn’t kiss Kate’s, I don’t think,” Suga trailed off.

“I’m so sorry,” Daichi repeated.

“It is okay, Daichi, stop worrying,” Suga said, followed by some mumbled afterthought. Did he say nice? Mice? Rice? Daichi asked him to repeat himself, but Suga said it was nothing. Then he started reading some French from the book, so Daichi figured they’d moved on. “Laissez, mon seigneur, laissez, laissez! Ma foi, je ne veux point que vous abaissiez votre grandeur en baisant la main d'une—Notre Seigneur!—indigne serviteur. Excusez-moi, je vous supplie, mon très puissant eigneur.”

“Then I will kiss your lips, Kate,” Daichi said, blushing furiously. He’d already kissed Suga once, even if it was just on the hand and it was an accident. Was Shakespeare about to suggest they kiss for real? Was he trying to be a wingman for Daichi? Probably not, actually, but Suga didn’t seem to mind the first one. However, that was probably because Daichi seemed significantly sorrier about it than he actually felt (Well, he was sorry he didn’t ask first, but he wasn’t sorry about the hand kissing itself).

“Les dames et demoiselles pour être baisées devant leur noces, il n'est pas la coutume de France.” Suga said.

“Madam my interpreter, was says she?” Daichi asks curiously. He actually did care about this bit of the French, it sounded more important. Luckily Henry was interested too.

“Dat it is not be de fashion pour les ladies of France—I cannot tell vat is ‘baiser’ en Anglish,” Suga said, the text giving him a bit of an accent without him having to try.

“To kiss,” Daichi said.

“Your majesty entendre better que moi,” Suga said.

Daichi asked “It is not in fashion for the maids in France to kiss before they are married, would she say?”

“Oui, vraiment,” Suga replied.

“O Kate, nice customs curtsy to great kings,” Daichi began. “Dear Kate, you and I cannot be confined within the weak list of a country’s fashion: we are the makers of manners, Kate; and the liberty that follows our places stops the mouth of all find-faults; as I will do yours, for upholding the nice fashion of your country in denying me a kiss; therefore patiently and wielding.” Daichi stopped. “The book says that Kate and Henry kiss, and I didn’t want to just kiss you on the mouth without asking because we’re friends and I didn’t know if that would be okay or not and I already kissed you on the hand without asking and-,” Suga had moved while Daichi was reading so they were sitting across from each other, and he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. Daichi stopped talking and looked at Suga.

“Do you want to kiss?” Suga asked.

“Well, I mean, Henry and Kathari-“

“I, Suga, am asking you, Daichi, if you want to kiss me on the mouth,” Suga explained.

“Well, do you want to?” Daichi asked, avoiding the question. Was it hot in there?

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to, Daichi,” Suga said with a hint of the mom-voice-tone he used when he talked to the first years.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Daichi said, setting the book to the side in favor of reaching up to scratch his neck, only to find Suga’s hands there. Daichi put his hands back at his sides and said, “Well, I mean, I’d like to kiss you on the mouth, but only if you want to kiss me on the mouth, because I don’t want to force-“

And that was all Suga needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed Daichi. On the mouth. Right there in Suga’s room. Before Daichi could kiss back, Suga pulled away. “You clearly aren’t forcing me, Daichi,” Suga said as he situated himself so he was sitting in Daichi’s lap with his legs around Daichi’s hips. “Is this okay?” Suga asked. Daichi nodded, blushing furiously.

Before Suga got the chance to kiss Daichi again, Daichi asked, “So, do you like me? I mean not friend like me, but really like me like me?”

“Daichi, you sound like a ten year old,” Suga said and giggled (there it was again!). “But yes, I do really like you like you.”

“Good,” Daichi said before giving Suga a peck on the lips, “because I really like you like you too.”

“Good,” Suga said before kissing Daichi again. Before anything could get too heated, Suga’s phone buzzed. “Sorry,” he said as he got up and walked across the room, “it might be something important.”

“More important than kissing me?” Daichi asked indignantly.

“Never mind, it’s just Oikawa,” Suga said. “He’s texting me asking if you died. Something about him being right and Bokuto owing him money?” Suga looked confused and curious.

“They were probably betting on when I’d tell you I like you,” Daichi replied. “I was not involved whatsoever, but it wouldn’t surprise me if they did.”

“What should I tell him?” Suga asked with a mischievous smile.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Daichi said. “Whatever gets you back over here fastest, preferably” he added.

Suga typed a quick reply and returned to his bed. “I told him to mind his own business,” Suga said as he sat back on Daichi’s lap. He leaned in close, his forehead touching Daichi’s, and asked “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, their teacher gave them a different scene because she went home and realized that a) it was almost entirely Henry talking and b) she didn't want to embarrass them /that/ much  
> Also, Happy Birthday Daichi~


	2. Daichi-o, Daichi-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherefore art thou, Daichi-o?  
> Daichi and Suga’s English teacher wasn’t _really_ going to make them read five pages of flirting in front of the class, right? They would just do a scene from a comedy or something instead, right? Maybe monologues? Something???  
>  Set the day after Chapter 1 ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is just a little follow-up, next-day sort of thingy :-p Hope you like it~

Suga was feeling pretty okay.

The night before he and Daichi had gone to Suga’s house, done some homework, confessed to each other, and kissed.

The main reason Suga wasn’t feeling one hundred percent perfect was because Oikawa wouldn’t leave him alone. He’d texted Suga for over an hour the night before, asking about him and Daichi and HimAndDaichi, and had already been texting him for half an hour this morning.

 

[5:38] Oikawa: Is he there yet?

[5:38] Suga: No, Oikawa, he’s not here yet. He usually gets here after I do.

[5:58] Oikawa: Isn’t it cold?

[5:38] Suga: A bit. Not too bad.

[5:39] Suga: I think I see him.

 

Suga was standing at the corner where he and Daichi met to walk to school together in the morning. Daichi was jogging down the sidewalk, smiling at Suga.

“Morning,” Daichi said, hugging Suga tightly before giving him a peck on the cheek. “How’re you?”

“Great,” Suga said, starting to walk down the sidewalk. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good,” Daichi said. They walked in silence for a few moments before Daichi asked, “Do you think Kumiko-sensei will make us read that King Henry scene in front of the class?”

“Did you not enjoy reading it with me?” Suga asked indignantly. He knew that wasn’t what Daichi meant, but pulling his leg a bit wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

“You know what I mean,” Daichi said, nudging his shoulder against Suga’s. “I think I just might be embarrassed reading something like that in front of everyone, no matter who it was about.”

“Okay, well I’ll let you off the hook _this time_ ,” Suga said, smiling, “if you hold my hand the rest of the way to school!” Suga then held out his right hand--the same hand that Daichi had “accidentally” kissed the night before during their read-through--and Daichi took it in his left. A block later, Suga jerked his hand away from Daichi’s and dug it into his coat pocket.

“What was that for?” Daichi asked, sounding extremely offended.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Suga said as he unlocked his phone. _9 New Messages._ “I need to tell Oikawa to leave me alone.”

 

[5:39] Oikawa: Was it him?

[5:39] Oikawa: Suga, answer me!!!

[5:40] Oikawa: IS EVERYTHING OKAY???

[5:40] Oikawa: (⊙△⊙✿)

[5:41] Oikawa: SUGAWARA WERE YOU ABDUCTED?????????

[5:41] Oikawa: If you don’t answer soon I’m going to call the Karasuno Police Department and report that you’ve gone missing

[5:42] Oikawa: Unrelated note, would you happen to know the number of the Karasuno Police Department?

[5:43] Oikawa: SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~

[5:43] Oikawa: (っ◞‸◟c)

[5:45] Suga: I’m fine. We’re walking to school now. I’ll text you after practice or during lunch.

 

“Sorry about that,” Suga said as he slipped his phone into his pocket and his hand back into Daichi’s. “He was about to call the police and report me missing.”

They were outside of the gym when Daichi spoke. “Do you and him always talk this often?” he asked as he unlocked the gym door.

“He pesters me pretty often, but it’s usually in the group chat, so he’s really pestering everyone,” Suga explained. “He was texting just me last night and this morning because you weren’t texting him and he wanted the scoop about what happened. Apparently we owe him now because he helped us get together.” They were now inside the gym and on their way to the locker room to change into their clothes for morning practice.

“I was just wondering,” Daichi said as the door to the locker room closed behind him. “Didn’t want you to start cheating on me before we’d even been on an actual date, ‘s all.”

Suga stopped dead in his tracks. Was Daichi really jealous? Suga hadn’t meant anything by texting Oikawa, he was just getting him off of his back. Did Daichi think that Suga liked Oikawa?

Daichi suddenly appeared in front of Suga. Not just Daichi, but _shirtless_ Daichi. “Suga, I’m only joking,” he said, putting his hand on Suga’s shoulder, making Suga blush. Why was he blushing over a hand on his shoulder when he had _made out_ with Daichi for _who knows_ how long the night before? “Although I don’t appreciate you fraternizing with the enemy,” Daichi said in his Team Dad voice as he walked back to his bag. That snapped Suga out of it.

“At least I don’t have a group chat with all of the team captains,” Suga said. Daichi opened his mouth, but Suga added, “and the setter group chat isn’t about volleyball, so it doesn’t count.” Suga was almost finished changing when Daichi asked what the setter group chat _was_ about. “Honestly, it’s mostly just me and Oikawa talking about how much we like you and Iwaizumi, respectively, with Akaashi occasionally throwing in a comment about Bokuto.”

“Okay, well as long as you use the setters group chat to brag about me, I’m okay with it,” Daichi said, walking back over to Suga and standing in front of him.

“Good,” Suga said. He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and said with a smirk, “And as long as you use the captain’s group chat to brag about me, I’m okay with it.” They leaned in, and just before the two of them kissed, they heard a loud “Bang!” come from the gym. Both of them groaned, and not in the wow-this-kiss-is-amazing kind of way (more of the Noya-is-probably-going-to-break-something-if-we-don’t-check-on-him kind of way).

Daichi stepped back. “We should-”

“Yeah,” Suga said. They glumly walked out of the locker room, but perked up when they remembered that nobody on the team knew that they had just ruined their almost-makeout-session-thing.

“Daichi-san!” Tanaka said, running over to the captain. “Guess what Noya and I did?”

“Hey, Daichi, I’m gonna go check on the first years,” Suga said with a small smile, getting himself as far away from the second years’ shenanigans as possible. This was going to be a long morning practice.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Morning practice had actually been pretty uneventful--well, as uneventful as Karasuno volleyball practice could be, anyway--and Suga and Daichi had made it through the whole morning without letting the relationship cat out of the bag. Their teacher, Kumiko-sensei, had told them that she’d made a mistake and that they wouldn’t have to read the scene from King Henry. “One of you will read Romeo’s monologue that opens Act II Scene 2, and the other will read his monologue from Act V Scene 3, from line 100 to the end,” she had said to them.

Suga was still upset.

“We put in all of that work for nothing!” he cried exasperatedly as they walked to Asahi’s classroom to eat lunch. “We spent hours on that!” Suga and Daichi both knew very well that a majority of the time spent “working on the scene” was not actually spent working on the scene.

“What’s going on?” Asahi asked as Suga and Daichi sat down.

“We worked on this scene last night for English class, but our teacher changed her mind this morning and now we’re reading monologues instead,” Daichi explained. “Suga’s upset because we practiced together and now we’re not performing, even though now we only have to read about 30 lines each instead of half of a scene.”

“But we spent so much _time_ on it,” Suga said dramatically, lying through his teeth. “All of that work for _nothing_.”

“Well, it wasn’t for _nothing_ ,” Daichi mumbled, which Suga just barely heard.

“What are the monologues from?” Asahi asked before starting to eat his lunch.

“Romeo and Juliet,” Daichi answered.

“I read from that one,” Asahi commented. “I read the balcony scene with a girl from my class. I was mortified.”

“Our two options are balcony monologue and death monologue,” Suga said while enjoying his super spicy mapo tofu.

“I don’t know how you eat that,” Daichi said, pointing to Suga’s lunch. “It sets your mouth on fire.”

“Well it may set _your_ mouth on fire, but it doesn’t do that to _mine_ ,” Suga said. “And this isn’t even that spicy, it’s just leftovers from carry-out. Mom’s is really spicy.” He then shifted the topic back to the English assignment, “Which monologue do you want to read, Daichi?”

“The death one, I guess. The lovey dovey one would be too embarrassing for me, I think,” Daichi explained, blushing.

“So you’re saying the solid, reliable captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team can’t handle reading a little flirtatious prose?” Suga asked, smirking at Daichi.

“Well I really think you’d be better suited for that monologue anyway, with all the girls that chase after you, I just didn’t want to come right out and say it,” Daichi explained, staring back at Suga, almost challenging him.

“Like you don’t get confessions at least three times a week,” Suga commented. “But if you want to read the death scene, you can have it,” he finished, looking away and settling the tension a bit. Suga then looked up at the clock and saw that lunch was almost over. “Sorry Asahi, we have to go,” he said, standing up and pushing in his chair.

“It was nice to eat with you,” Daichi said

“See you at practice,” Suga said with a wave as he and Daichi headed back to their classroom.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


English. The last class period of the day. All Suga had to do was get through this class, and the he could ogle at Daichi’s thighs for all of volleyball practice.

But first he had to get through this Shakespeare assignment.

Daichi went first, and Suga had zoned out a bit and decided to stare at Daichi’s adorable face instead of actually paying attention to what he was reading. He came back to Earth just in time to hear Daichi read, “O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.”

Everyone clapped, and Daichi smiled before handing the script back to his teacher and returning to his seat.

“Thank you, Daichi-kun. Sugawara-kun, you're up,” Kumiko-sensei said.

Suga stood up and walked to the front of the room. He smiled at Daichi before taking the script from his teacher. ‘Here goes nothing,’ Suga thought as he stood in front of the class.

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.   
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,   
Who is already sick and pale with grief,   
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,   
And none but fools do wear it,” Suga said. “Cast it off!” he continued with flair.

This wasn’t so bad. Suga could do this. Sure, Daichi was kindof staring at him in a dreamy way, and yeah, maybe Suga was kindof staring back, but that wasn’t the end of the world.

“It is my lady. Oh, it is my love.”

Maybe he just looked like he was staring off into space? Everyone would assume that, probably. Nobody would know the difference.

“Oh, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?   
Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—   
I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks.   
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,   
Having some business, do entreat her eyes   
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.   
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?   
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars   
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven   
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand.   
Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand   
That I might touch that cheek!”

That last line almost made Suga blow his cover, because he _may_ have been thinking about Daichi instead of Juliet, and he _may_ have almost laughed at how hard Romeo was pining (Suga somehow managed to forget how hard _he_ had been pining for Daichi and that he probably would’ve really empathized with Romeo forty-eight hours ago).

Everyone in the class clapped, and Suga gave the script back to Kumiko-sensei before returning to his desk.

“Thank you, Sugawara-kun,” the teacher said. “Now, class, do not forget that your research papers will be due next Tues-” She was interrupted by the dismissal bell, but continued anyway, “and will be in this grading period’s report card. See you all tomorrow.”

Suga was packing his bag when Daichi came over to his desk. “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Suga said as he stood. He and Daichi walked out of the classroom and headed toward the gym. “So, captain, you’re a good guy, right?” Suga said, hoping Daichi couldn’t immediately tell Suga was coming up with a scheme.

Daichi seemed to tell. “Yes, why?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, you wouldn’t make your boyfriend run 5 kilometers right at the beginning of practice, would you?” Suga asked, smiling sweetly. He was hoping to catch Daichi off guard with the b-word, but it didn’t work.

“I’d make him run at least 10,” Daichi responded coolly.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not boyfriends yet, huh?” Suga asked before jogging away.

As soon as Daichi registered what Suga said, he was running after him. “Suga, come back!”

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[8:12] Oikawa: Suga, are you out of practice yet?

[8:24] Suga: Yes.

[8:24] Suga: Before you ask, yes, Daichi and I are together.

[8:25] Oikawa: (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

[8:25] Oikawa: So are you officially boyfriends? ♡＾▽＾♡

[8:25] Suga: Yes, but don’t tell anyone yet.

[8:26] Oikawa: Not even iwa?

[8:26] Suga: Not even iwa.

[8:27] Oikawa: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

[8:27] Suga: Tell you what

[8:28] Suga: When we tell our team, I’ll let you tell all of Aoba Jousai first.

[8:28] Suga: Deal?

[8:30] Oikawa: Only if I get to tell the other setters first too.

[8:31] Oikawa: Except Tobio-chan since he’s on your team.

[8:31] Suga: Deal.

[8:31] Suga: I’d love to keep talking, but I have to go, I have to do homework. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Have a good night.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_4 New Messages_

[8:32] Oikawa: Is that Daichi’s new nickname? Homework?

[8:32] Oikawa: hahahahaha (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

[8:33] Oikawa: I crack myself up.

[8:33] Oikawa: Talk to you tomorrow, Suga-kun~ ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I’ve been working on this pretty much since I finished chapter one, but I just now got time to finish it off. I missed writing Oikawa’s texts (I love emojis, in case you all hadn’t noticed by now :-P). This turned out way longer than I meant for it to /)////(\ I guess that’s what I get for not working on any other fics right now :-p  
> As always, feel free to comment or message me on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) with comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions~ ^.^


End file.
